


Waiting For You To Begin

by dreamiflame



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Multi, Post-The Mummy, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Evy and Rick head to Egypt for their honeymoon. Despite them not sending word ahead, Ardeth is waiting for them there.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Waiting For You To Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy chocolate box, Cruria! Hope you enjoy your candy!
> 
> Thank you to my beta for title help and comma wrangling.

Despite neither of them sending word ahead, when the newly wed Rick and Evelyn O’Connell arrive in Cairo, Ardeth Bay is waiting on shore.

He’s holding the reins of three camels, and if it weren’t for how very dark his robes are, he might look like any other native hoping to make a few bucks off the newly arrived tourists to Egypt.

Rick tips his head at Ardeth and gives Evy a bit of a smile. “I told you he’d be expecting us,” he says, then he strides away from her to take command of their small trunks.

Evy slips through the crowd and pets the nose of one of Ardeth’s camels. “How did you know we were coming?” she asks.

Ardeth gives her the same sort of smile Rick had. “I have friends in Gibraltar,” he says.

Evy laughs, and Rick brings over the luggage.

“Ardeth,” he says.

“O’Connell,” Ardeth replies, and they clasp forearms. Evy is amused all over again at the secret rituals of male friendships.

“Jonathan did not accompany you this time?” Ardeth asks as he and Rick get the trunks tied onto the largest of the camels.

Evy shakes her head and adjusts her hat, grateful for the protection from the sun it offers. She’s been in England for just long enough Egypt feels oppressive rather than welcoming, but she knows she’ll adjust quickly. She always has before.

“Jonathan said he wasn’t interested in any expedition that didn’t involve treasure,” Rick says. “And he’s still busily spending the treasure we found the last time we were here, so.”

He tips up his shoulder in a shrug, and over it, Evy can see Ardeth smiling fondly. She smiles herself, unable to resist, and takes a deep breath that smells properly of Egypt and sand and adventure.

She and Rick might have planned for this to be a honeymoon trip, but she doubts either of them are very upset it seems they might have company.

Ardeth offers her a boost up onto her camel, and Rick swarms up on his own, then Ardeth leads them and the camels away from the docks and through Cairo, out into the desert proper.

There’s a fourth camel waiting there for them, tied to a short post, and Ardeth tosses the O'Connell's reins up to them and swings himself onto his own camel.

Rick tugs his handkerchief down from his face. “Where are you taking us?” he asks.

Ardeth gives them both a bright smile and starts his camel off across the sand. “If I told you it was an adventure, would you trust me?”

“Of course,” Evy says, immediately. Rick looks a little more hesitant, but he nods and steers his camel after Ardeth. “As long as this isn’t something involving the end of the world.”

“I didn’t say that,” Ardeth says, and Rick laughs, short and sharp.

“Well, honey,” he drawls, and turns on his camel to blow her a kiss, “you wanted a honeymoon in Egypt.”

Evy laughs, too, and urges her camel forward to follow her men.

Marriage might be the biggest adventure she’ll ever face, but this should be a fun one, too.


End file.
